Neon Nights
by Animeguitar96
Summary: It was suppose to be a night out at a local club. But when things go wrong for Levy, will it come back to harm her or will she find true love? AU one-shot. Rated M for Drug and alcohol references, implied sexual themes (Mainly Gale, Nalu as well)


Author's note: I had this in my head one night when I went to this Neon party near my place (Never going back) but it gave me an AU idea.I know it's long but hey, give it a shot. So I decided to make this rated M for drug references and whatnot so be kind this is my first M story! Well enjoy! **I don't own Fairy Tail. Ps. stupid doc manager has been acting up so I keep having to fix this, sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Neon Nights<strong>

"Levy-chan!" Lucy screamed from the living room "Are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute Lu-chan!" Levy screamed back while adding neon streaks to her hair. Levy and Lucy had been best friends for as long as they could remember; since freshman year of high school they reckoned. After graduation they still kept in touch and still had that strong bond that they had in their high school days. When Levy found an apartment near their old homes Levy decided to buy it but with the amount of rent it costs, she could barely afford it. Thankfully, Lucy was moving back to town and decided to move in with her and split the rent.

"If you keep adding those streaks into your hair not only will it take forever to remove but it will take us longer to get to _Fire & Ice_!" Lucy screamed back. _Fire & Ice _was the town's biggest dance club/ bar. Two old friends of Lucy and Levy's, Natsu and Gray decided to go into business one drunken night when they actually _**weren't **_fighting. Long story short, they woke up the next morning and found out they bought an old bar that was once _The Phantom Lord. _Since they couldn't come up with a good name, they decided to go with _Fire & Ice._ Tonight was _Neon Nights _which meant all neon colors. When Levy saw the flyer, she immediately thought of the old _Black Sabbath_ song _Neon Knights. _Tonight they had a special guest DJ by the name of Rouge.

"I'm almost done!" Levy replied "I just really want to see my hair glow in the black lights!" When she added the final orange streak, she put the brush down. Levy looked over herself before walking out of the bathroom. A bright green short top with an orange skirt, bright lime-yellow green headband and many neon colored streaks in her hair, she left the bathroom into the living room and there, she found Lucy in a neon pink tube top with a matching mini skirt, pigtails with multi-colored streaks and glow rings around her neck. She grabbed a few and gave them to Levy.

"You got the emergency cab number?" asked Lucy; Levy nodded "Good! Let's get going!" Lucy then grabbed Levy by the hand and ran out of their apartment. Lucy wanted to get to meet this DJ she's heard so much about.

* * *

><p>They arrived outside the club ten minutes before the doors opened. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the line.<p>

"Shoot!" she said "I knew we should of gotten here earlier." The two girls just sighed and walked to the back of the line.

"Heard from Natsu or Gray?" Levy asked while looking at the red and blue blinking sign above her.

"Not since a few days ago." Lucy sighed "They've been busy getting this night ready. It's going to be their biggest event since they opened up." The club opened up a few months ago and was the town hit. The crowd died down after a while but when word got out that they got Rouge to DJ there, the crowd immediately picked up. This was the reason why Levy was dragged into going, normally she would spend nights at home reading a book. She was only going for Lucy's sake. But with a line like this, Levy just might get her wish.

"Luce! Lev!" a voice screamed. Levy and Lucy turned their heads to find a young man with cherry blossom colored hair, a black suit coat with red flames on the ends, a white scarf, black pants and shoes with neon colored shoelaces walk over to them.

"Natsu!" Lucy happily chimed "What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for both of ya!" Natsu said happily "Since you both are good friends and supported the whole club thing, Gray and I decided to let you both in without a ticket!"

"That's so sweet of you Natsu!" Levy replied "Thanks!" With that said, both girls walked out of the line and into the club.

* * *

><p>They walked into the building which contrasted of fire and ice. Red, orange, white and blue were the main colors of the place and they contrasted with the black lights. There were two bars on opposite side of the club one called <em>The Inferno <em>the other called _The Ice-burg._ A huge area was where they would all dance, a disco ball in the center of the ceiling, lights, fog machines, chairs and tables for two floors (top and bottom floor) and a stage where a DJ booth was set up was already playing a huge amount of Dub Step music.

"It looks amazing!" Levy said out loud before sitting down in a chair.

"We worked on it all week." a new voice said. Levy turned her head to find Gray who was in his underwear (once again) walking over to her "It took a lot of time and money but I think this will be our best night yet."

"Gray," Lucy laughed "Clothes." Gray then looked down to check his wardrobe.

"Crap! Not again!" Gray screamed.

"Geez ya pervert, your not even drunk and your close to naked." Natsu chuckled.

"Shut up flame idiot." Gray muttered "Well I hope you enjoy the night girls. I got to do one final check on our inventory before we open the doors." With that said, Gray got up, pulled on his pants and left for the back room. The doors weren't even open and already Levy could tell this night was going to not be fun.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice suddenly broke her thoughts. Levy snapped out of her daze and found a young, tall, tan, muscular man, bright red eyes and very long, spiky black hair. What also caught Levy's attention was he had piercings all over his face but also he wasn't wearing a shirt only a pair of sneakers and white pants. He gave her a cocky smile "Like what you see?"

"I-I" Levy stuttered "Y-yeah you can sit here!" He let out a huff and sat down across from her.

"So what's a shrimp like you doing here?" he asked her.

"I have a name you know." Levy chided.

"So what is it?"

"Levy, Levy McGarden." The man raised a studded eyebrow.

"Name's Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox." it was now Levy's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute... Gajeel Redfox? The wrestler from high school?"

"Gihihi" he smirked "The very same." Gajeel was known to be the best wrestler in Fairy Tail High history. Not one person was capable of breaking his record, even though it's been five years since they graduated "So again, what's a shrimp like you doing here?"

"I was dragged here." Levy explained "My friend Lucy wants me to come with her to see some DJ perform. So what about you? What're you doing here? You never struck me as the type to go to these types of parties."

"Brother." he muttered.

"Come again?"

"Little brother's performing here tonight. Damn brat forced me to go. Says I should try to find a chick or two."

"Your brother's performing tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah he's been busting my chops on me calling him by his nickname and not his real name too."

"Which would be..."

"Rouge." Levy couldn't believe her ears, he was Rouge's older brother?

"Lucy dragged me here to see him!" Levy replied. Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow again.

"Huh." he muttered "Never would of known."

"Oi! Gajeel!" Natsu suddenly called "Rouge's askin for ya! He needs your help with something."

"Ugh. Be right there." Gajeel grunted "See ya later shrimp." with that said, he got up and left. The doors open and people began to go to the bar or the dance floor. The neon colored lights of everyone's clothing began to contrast with the black lights. People began to dance to the music; everyone except Levy.

"Not having fun Levy-Chan?" Lucy asked after coming from the dance floor.

"No Lu-Chan." Levy sighed "This isn't my type of event." sad to hear her friend wasn't enjoying herself, Lucy walked over to _The Inferno_ where Natsu was cleaning glasses.

"What's up?" he asked after handing a man a red drink.

"Levy isn't having any fun." Lucy sighed "This is her first time going to something like this and I feel she's young and should enjoy her youth. Otherwise she's at risk for a mid-life crisis when she's fifty." Natsu gave Lucy a cocky smile.

"Don't worry." he smiled "I got a plan." With that, he dove under the bar and began to grab different drinks. Lucy walked back to the table her friend was sitting at and began to chat.

"Give this place a chance Levy-chan." Lucy smiled "You're only young once."

"Here's your drink Levy!" Natsu said while holding a sunset colored drink in a tall glass.

"I-I didn't order one." Levy replied.

"It's on the house." Levy smiled at Natsu's kindness and then drank the entire drink.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Good," she replied with a sour face "But it tasted kinda funny."

"That's because I laced it with Ecstasy."

"You what?!"

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. Before he knew it, Natsu got hit in the back of the head by Gray.

"IDIOT!" Gray screamed "Don't you know how bad for buisness that is?! We could lose our liquior license! Where'd you get that stuff anyway?!"

"Ok," Natsu began "One, I got it from the closet of confiscated drugs that we've been meaning to hand to the police. Two, Lucy said Levy should try to have a good time so why not while high?"

"That's not what I meant you moron!" Lucy screeched.

"Oh God." Levy said "I got to get this stuff out of my system." With that said she tried to make herself vomit.

"No point in that." Gray muttered "It's already in your bloodstream." Levy's eyes widened; she never took a single drug in her life! This was not going to end well. Suddenly, Levy's pupils begin to grow wide, all the things around her were going in a somewhat slow motion.

"You ok Levy?" asked Lucy. Levy watched as the neon colors around her were coming to life. Oh God, it was one of those Ecstasy Rave's she's heard about!

"The colors are beautiful!" Levy said wide-eyed.

"See?" Natsu chimed in "She's fine!"

"No she isn't you idiot!" Lucy screamed "We got to get her home!" But before they could get a hold of her; she was gone "Where'd she go?!"

* * *

><p>Levy made her way into the crowd and danced to the music. She figured the drugs were behind this but Lucy was right; she needed to loosen up. She swung the glow sticks she got around her and watched the color trails that were left behind. Her eyes widened at the colors.<p>

"Shrimp?" a voice broke her thoughts. She looked behind herself to find Gajeel right behind her "You ok?"

"Gajeel!" she squealed before tackling him with a hug. He looked at the girl, wide-eyed with shock. This was the most happy he ever saw her "Come on! Let's dance." She dragged him to the center of the dance floor and began to jump to the beat of the music. Gajeel had no idea what got into her; one minute she didn't want to be here the next she was having the time of her life! What the hell was going on?!

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Gray's voice suddenly came over the loudspeaker "I present to you the newest DJ sensation... Rouge!" The crowd let out loud cheers and surprisingly to Gajeel, Levy even cheered. Rouge, who had short black hair, red eyes and wore black/neon purple DJ clothes came onto the stage and began to play his music. Along with the crowd, Levy began to jump to the music that played. Gajeel did his best to join in but he wasn't too big on his brother's music or this type of atmosphere.

* * *

><p>The night felt like forever to Levy, the little light shows she was getting from the glow sticks and Ecstasy. And being near Gajeel just made her night seem a bit better. She didn't know why but something about this man attracted Levy. She barely remembered him in high school because they were different crowds, but a thought rose up in her head; why did she never notice him before?<p>

The night passed through, more alchohol consumed and dancing like there was no tomorrow, Levy kept taking pictures with Gajeel on her IPhone, and soon Natsu and Gray brought out kiddie pools filled with neon paint. Pink, yellow, green, blue, purple,orange you name it it was there. Levy dragged Gajeel over to the kiddie pools filled with paint and put her hands into each one. She then put her paint-coated-hands all over Gajeel's chest. She placed hand-prints over his nipples and smeared child like designs all across his chest. She then began to run her hands down his washboard abs.

Gajeel studied her eyes for a moment; he spent the whole night with her and knew something wasn't right. He looked into her eyes and noticed her eyes didn't seem right.

"You ok shrimp?" he asked her. But before she could answer, someone pushed Gajeel into Levy and they both fell staight into the kiddie pool filled with neon pink paint. They stared at each other for a moment before Levy kissed him. Gajeel's eyes widened from shock but he returned the kiss. It was all she could remember before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>The alarm went off the very next morning... Wait, alarm? Levy groaned when she heard the music play; it was <em>Snow Fairies <em>by _Funkist. _First she was hearing this. Must be a clock that gets stations in Japan. Levy's head was pounding; she could barely remember a single thing from last night. Well, at least she was home aga- wait, this didn't feel like her soft blankets, nor did they smell like them. Oh God, was she at someone-else's house?! She heard a horrible sound begin to rip through the air. No way, they were still there?! Levy's eyes opened. Where was she? The song _Snow Fairies _played through the air again; wait that wasn't an alarm clock, that was Lucy's ringtone!Levy then grabbed her IPhone and pressed the talk button.

"Lu-chan?" she said into the phone.

_"Oh my God! Levy!" _Lucy's voice rang from the phone _"Thank God, you're ok! What happened? Where are you I was looking for you the whole night!"_ That was a good question; where was she?

"I-I-don't know Lu-chan." she replied "Where ever I am, it definitely looks like a guy's house." The room was mostly modern, but lined on the walls were shelves with trophies and pictures, also newspaper clippings hanging on the walls by frames. The brown carpet was also littered with dirty clothes such as boxers, shirts, pants, socks, etc. The trash can looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in awhile, the sheets on the bed were disarray and a _**very **_large black cat with a white muzzle and a crescent shape scar over it's eye was sleeping on the foot of the bed. Despite these messy situations, the room was mostly clean. But the question was, was she safe?

"Lu-chan," Levy said into the phone "Where are you?"

_"U-um well, you see..." _Lucy began. Levy could imagine she had a blush on her face.

_"Oi, Lucy!"_ A voice in the background suddenly said _"You seen my underwear?" _Wait, was that Natsu's voice?

"Lu-Chan!" Levy smiled "You hooked up with Natsu!"

_"I-I-I Ok! Fine you caught me!" _Lucy said _"I got pretty drunk last night and I hooked up with him. Thing is I don't even remember it."_

"That's beer for ya." Levy replied.

_"Natsu said he was sorry for last night. From now on you can have free drinks for life."_

"Thanks Natsu." Levy smiled. Suddenly, Levy heard the snores that filled the air stop. She turned around to find Gajeel waking up "Lucy, I'm going to have to call you back." With that said, she hung up.

"Gihihi." Gajeel smirked "Morning shrimp." He then leaned in and gave her a loving kiss. Wait, what was going on here?

"Uh, morning Gajeel?" she said uneasily. Gajeel looked at her questioningly.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, don't take it the wrong way but I don't know why you kissed me. I can't remember anything from last night." Gajeel looked at her surprised.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, Natsu laced my drink with Ecstasy last night."

"You're kiddin."

"No, I'm not. Could you please tell me what happened last night?" Gajeel let out a long sigh, this wasn't how he was hoping to spend his morning.

"You spent the whole night with me." He began "We danced the whole night, you were all over me, painting me with neon paint and we fell into the paint, we kissed and-"

"Wait," Levy interrupted "We kissed?!"

"Yeah." Gajeel smirked "And.."

"And?" she asked. She looked at his face and noticed his cheeks beginning to turn red.

"You said you love me." Levy couldn't believe her hears. She told him she loves him?!

"Do you?" he asked "Because if you do, i guess I feel the same."

"Huh?" Levy questioned; Gajeel sighed.

"Well I suck at explainin my emotions short-stack." he began "I've been in love with ya since our first day of high school. I would always keep my eye on you when you were reading in the library or at lunch with yer friends. Hell, I even prayed to God I would get into a few of your classes because I wanted to get close to ya. When we graduated, I was a bit down in the dumps. Cause it meant I may never see ya again. But I always felt I didn't deserve ya because we were different. I was the delinquent jock while you were the good girl bookworm. I was even gonna ask ya to Senior Prom but I didn't bother cause you were going with someone else. When I saw you last night, it made my night so much better and when you told me you love me, my freaking stomach was doing flips. "

Levy's heart pounded when she heard this; this was a heart filled confession. She moved a bit in the bed when she realized she wasn't in her clothes from last night but a large shirt and her undergarments and her hair was washed.

"You passed out last night at the club so I called a cab and took us to my place." Gajeel explained "Your clothes were dirty so I threw them in the wash and cleaned you up. Don't worry, I didn't see anything." Levy smiled at him.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"So did you mean it?" he asked.

"Mean what?"

"Mean it when you said you love me?" Levy began to think for a moment. Something about Gajeel always intrigued her when she was in high school. He was always near her when she was somewhere, She would have gone to Prom with him if he asked because she went with her old friend Jet and it didn't end so well. Now hearing his confession, she can't help but feel the same as Gajeel.

"Yeah," she smiled "I meant it." Gajeel gave her a cocky grin and then leaned in to kiss her. Which, she happily returned. They spent the rest of the morning curled up in bed, looking over the photos on her phone from last night and playing with the cat (who's name was PantherLily).Maybe she should go to _Neon Nights _more often.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Author's note: Ok this was my one-shot! Sorry if any of the characters were OOC but I wanted to do this. I based it off a neon party I went to not too long ago (non-alcoholic party) but I left cause I wasn't too comfortable being there, I didn't know a single person there, the music wasn't my type (I prefer Classic Rock) and I had to wait almost an hour on line to get in and the admission fee was ten dollars more than they said on the flyer (I think the ticket lady ripped me off) I ended up going home and watched Fairy Tail with my mom instead. Fortunately, it wasn't a total waste of a night, it gave me this one shot idea. Otherwise next time I want a night out, I'll go with friends or go to a rock club. Well, hope ya enjoyed this AU story!<p> 


End file.
